30 September 1999
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1999-09-30 ; Comments *Peel says he spent some of the most enjoyable nights of his life at Scunthorpe Baths Hall (where he did an annual gig for many years). *First “serious mistake” spotted on the Peelenium – as the Lonnie Donegan track was supposed to be ‘Lost John’ rather than ‘John Hardy’, which was from a few years later. Peel rectifies the error by immediately playing ‘Lost John’ (“one of my absolute favourites in the history of the world ever”). According to the QEII Hall box office, only around 100 tickets remain for the Donegan gig with Half Man Half Biscuit the following night (broadcast 07 October 1999). JP plays the third Donegan track of the evening shortly before the end of the show. *Joe Liggins’ ‘The Honeydripper’ was programmed as Peel was reminded of the R&B classic by listening to the Egoexpress track that precedes it here. *News: Japan's worst-ever nuclear accident. Session *Hellacopters, #1. Recorded 1999-08-18. No known commercial release. Tracklisting *Murry The Hump: Thrown Like A Stone (CD single - Thrown Like A Stone) Shifty Disco *Mouse On Mars: Diskdusk (LP – Niun Niggung) Rough Trade *Hellacopters: Gotta Get Some Action (session) *Broken Dog: You've Gone Over To The Other Side (LP – Sleeve With Hearts) Piao *Dream Team: 16 Track Ting (12” split single) Joker *Denroy Morgan & Morgan Heritage: Harvest Is Plenty (7” single) HMG *Big Stick: On The Road Again (LP – Drag Racing Underground) Albertine *Sir Drew: Drewp Snoop (LP – She Women Cat Type Thang) Kingsize *Hellacopters: Disappointment Blues (session) *Fonn: No Attachments (LP – Field831) FatCat Peelenium 1956 #Lonnie Donegan: John Hardy #Bill Doggett: Honky Tonk Parts 1 & 2 #Gene Vincent: Race With The Devil #Little Richard: Long Tall Sally *Lonnie Donegan: Lost John (addition to the Peelenium to correct the wrong track played) *'(tape flip in file a during the above)' *Zurich: When It Is Dark (EP - Midnight Moonlight) Boa *Prince Malachi: Life Circle (7” single) XTerminator UK *Hellacopters: Slow Down (Take A Look) (session) *Yo La Tengo: It Takes A lot To Laugh, It Takes A Train To Cry (CD: John Peel Birthday CD) White Label *Manifest: Centrum (3x12” – Genetically Unmodified) Hardleaders *Hirameka Hi-Fi: Scoliosister (LP – A Proud Tradition Of Failure) Gringo *Cocteau Twins: Hearsay Please (2xCD – BBC Sessions) Bella Union *Egoexpress: Rock (LP – Bieker) Ladomat 2000 *Joe Liggins: The Honeydripper *Hellacopters: Empty Heart (session) *Stylus: The Last Seaweed Collecting Hut At Freshwater West (LP – The Last Seaweed Collecting Hut At Freshwater West) Ochre *Melt Banana: Y-Axis/Aquatic Bee (7” split single) Smelly *Lonnie Donegan: Bring A Little Water Sylvie *Norma Waterson: On Fridays, He's Fred Astaire (LP – The Very Thought Of You) Hannibal File ;Name *a) Peel Show 1999-09-30 *b) jp300999.mp3 ;Length *a) 02:03:52 *b) 01:59:39 ;Other *a) Re-up by request of part of The Andrew T 90s tapes. Many thanks to Andrew! *b) Many thanks to max-dat. ;Available *a) Mooo Server *b) Mooo Category:1999 Category:Peel shows Category:Peelenium Category:Available online Category:Max-dat Tapes